


BTS - Jungkook and Young-soon establish their relationship

by Insfiringyou



Series: Headcanon Masterlist [48]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: This is part of our headcanon universe and involves Jungkook and his second serious girlfriend, Young-soon. The first part of the fic takes place the morning after the First time having sex with Jungkook post which you may wish to read first.All of our headcanon fics involving Jungkook and his girlfriend(s) can be found on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/185247961761/bts-jungkooks-headcanon-universe-fics





	BTS - Jungkook and Young-soon establish their relationship

PART ONE

Young-soon’s entire body ached and, for a moment, she wondered whether she had overdone it during an exercise class at the gym the day before but the soft sound of breathing beside her alerted her to the man sharing her bed. She watched him silently, observing how his bare, tanned chest rose and fell gently from beneath the bed covers, and suddenly remembered why her body hurt so much. Slowly getting to her feet and covering her breasts intuitively, she walked to the small bathroom next door and relieved herself before getting back into bed. The movement woke the male figure next to her who blinked a few times, trying to get his bearings on the change in surroundings. She wondered whether he felt as sore as she did and met his smile, despite herself. 

“Hi.” He smiled sheepishly, eyes crinkling at the corners under his messy fringe. He looked adorable in the morning light, with his hair sticking up in all directions and Young-soon allowed him to pull her into him gently, holding her in silence. They spent a few minutes like this and, as Jungkook draped his arm over her bare shoulder and stroked the ends of her long hair sweetly, she wondered how she was supposed to feel about the situation. The previous evening she had set out on the date with the solidified knowledge that she was going to have to let him down gently and, during the course of her time with him at the funfair, this hadn’t changed. It wasn’t until he had stopped her from being mugged in the street afterwards that she had seen him as anything other than a young and slightly naive man whose interest in her was a mystery. 

“Are you okay?” Jungkook murmured low against the top of her head, suddenly breaking her trail of thought. 

“Yeah.” She nodded against his bare chest, realising that she had been stroking it absently for the past few minutes. She mentally cursed herself, knowing that it would have given him the wrong idea. As though letting him fuck her last night hadn’t. She grimaced. 

“Can I take a shower?” He asked. She nodded in reply and watched as he crept from his side of the bed and reached for his discarded pair of boxer shorts on the floor. He slid them on a little awkwardly, trying his hardest to cover his modesty before walking into the bathroom. She heard the water starting a few moments later and sighed. It was probably just the adrenaline of having been in serious danger not long before, but she remembered the sex as being incredibly passionate on both their parts. Had she really pleaded for him to fuck her so hard? What had gotten into her? She shifted a little on the bed and frowned at the uncomfortable sensation in her thighs as she remembered him pushing one back and hooking her calf over his broad shoulder as he thrust into her. Glancing at the bedside clock, she realised she only had another ten minutes before she needed to get ready for work. 

The bathroom door opened and Jungkook stepped out, a navy towel wrapped around his waist but otherwise naked and wet. Walking over to his small pile of clothes, he placed his boxer shorts on the floor gently as he ran his hands through his dark locks; from her vantage point on the bed, Young-soon could see the swell of water droplets as they cascaded down his body. Her mouth lulled open a little at the sight of him and she cursed herself once more; it was so juvenile and basic to be so attracted to his body, especially given his age, but she couldn’t help it. 

Turning around, he noticed her looking and smiled shyly. “What?” He asked, eyes crinkling attractively. 

She was silent for a moment as she gathered herself and cleared her throat. “I’m a bit sore.” She explained.

“I’m sorry.” His face dropped as he walked over to the bed, genuinely concerned as he sat beside her. She shifted against the headboard, clutching the bed-sheets to her chest to cover herself. “Was it too much?” He finished, reaching out to rub her forearm gently. Her eyes followed the movement of his hand, struck by the tenderness.

She shook her head. “I asked you to.” Remembering how eagerly he had complied with her request, giving her what she needed in the moment, she sighed. “You were great.” Looking up, she observed him blush before he stood up, body now mostly dry, and walked over to the pile of clothes. 

“What’s the rush?” She asked, nestling herself back onto the mattress and watching him from the side. 

He turned around to look at her. “Don’t you have to be at work soon?” He asked, remembering what she had told him the day before. 

“I don’t have to go…” The words left her mouth before she had time to think it through and, she realised with an internal eye roll, that it appeared she didn’t want him to leave either. His face brightened at her words although he hesitated when reaching for his boxer shorts. “Leave them there…” Young-soon said. “My bed’s getting cold.” She beckoned to him and, with a toothy grin, he pulled aside the bed-sheet and quickly got in beside her, instinctively removing the towel gracefully at the last moment. He laid back next to her and smiled as she rested her head against his chest; his body smelt of her lilac scented shower gel and she found it instantly comforting. 

They cuddled closely for a few minutes before she found herself caressing his chest once more, moving her hand lightly along his hard pectorals and abdominal muscles before dropping lower to his bellybutton. She could feel his body grow tense beneath her as she found herself getting more and more carried away but he remained silent, not wanting to alert him to the fact she was working him up. Reaching down, she found him rock hard beneath the bed covers and instinctively wrapped her fingers around him, savouring his surprised gasp as she worked his length, long and hard with her hand, unable to hide her own desire. Looking up, she saw his dazed expression; eyes closed shut with his tongue protruding slightly from between his lips as she grasped him tighter. 

His eyes fluttered open at the change in temperate as she pulled back the duvet, revealing him, and he watched in astonishment as she lowered her head and took him into her warm mouth. He gasped loudly at the sensation and, despite his best efforts to watch her, his eyes soon clasped shut again as she sucked his length enthusiastically, spurred on by the loud moans which escaped his mouth but also, surprisingly, enjoying herself. It didn’t take long for her to work him to orgasm and she responded to his attempt to pull her away by grasping him closer as his face scrunched up and he spilled himself. She swallowed him quickly, without fuss and pulled away, watching his slow and laboured come down from his intense high. 

“Was it good?” She asked once he had gathered himself. 

“Yeah…” His face was the epitome of bliss before he opened his eyes and gazed at her with admiration. She had allowed the duvet to fall from her nude form and his eyes moved over her breasts lovingly, appreciating her. “Are you sure I can stay?” He asked, reaching out for her hand. She allowed him to take it and pressed a gently kiss to his knuckles. 

“Yeah, I just need to make a phone call.”

* 

They had lazed around in bed for most of the morning before eventually getting up to make a late breakfast. He had insisted on cooking an omelette for them both using the ingredients she had in her cupboards and small fridge. The kitchen was cramped and incredibly outdated; the appliances all chipped and unreliable, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

After eating, he seemed eager to find out more about her. What her days at work were like and what she liked to do in her spare time. The day passed very quickly and eventually, reluctantly, she had to ask him to go, explaining that she really did have to go to work the next day. While her company hadn’t had a problem with her calling in sick, claiming to have a stomach ache, she knew that her colleague, Ha-yoon, could only be relied on for short periods at a time to keep on top of the paperwork. 

Jungkook leaned in to kiss her cheek sweetly as she stopped by the front door. Even during the day, the narrow space was incredibly dim but she could feel the warmth in his lips. 

“I’ll call you…” He said. 

She nodded. “Please do.” There was a pause before he moved back in and captured her lips, kissing her once, passionately, before pulling away to allow her to let him out. 

 

PART TWO 

She knew it was a bad idea to google his name but hadn’t been able to help herself. While she knew from her colleagues that he was famous, she hadn’t so far quite been able to grasp the extent of his success. Half and hour later, she shut down her outdated laptop with a grimace. Despite only knowing him a short while, she didn’t expect to find any dirt of him and, on that front, she had been pleasantly correct but one article did stand out above the others. It was from almost a year ago and involved him being photographed with a woman, around his own age, outside a shopping mall. The article had claimed that she was a company stylist, but the unfiltered comments at the bottom had indicated that the majority of his fan base thought otherwise and, alarmingly, the consensus was that the woman would be better off dead. 

Young-soon stopped scrolling after a minute, unable to tolerate any more of the vile comments. She contemplated the phone call she made earlier in the afternoon and wondered whether it was too late to cancel the appointment. Closer at hand, was the date that evening with Jungkook, which was certainly too late to cancel. Her eyes flickered to the closed laptop lid to the digital clock by her bed. The worst part was, she thought, she could sort of understand why his fans were so manic over him. The last time she had seen him, at her apartment, her breath had hitched as her eyes roamed over his body like he was some kind of Adonis. If anybody had asked her a week ago, when he first stepped foot in her company building, whether she would contemplate a relationship with the man who had just asked for her number, she would have scoffed. But now, the thought of letting him down at the last minute…the look of disappointment which would undoubtedly cross his otherwise delightful features, was too much to bear. 

She arrived at the restaurant an hour later, stepping out of the taxi and rushing into the doorway to avoid the blanket of rain which fell down. She was the first to arrive and, having given her name to the waiter, was seated at a small and private table in a back room. While she was not alone, one quick glance around told her the other guests were too preoccupied with each other to notice her and Jungkook.

The younger man was incredibly apologetic when he arrived ten minutes later, though she explained that she was early. They exchanged some pleasant small talk before their food arrived and they ate in near silence, both enjoying their dishes thoroughly. Young-soon hadn’t eaten all afternoon, feeling anxious at seeing him again. Her stomach had both floated giddily with butterflies and lurched unpleasantly when she gave in, against better judgement, and googled his name. Now, the scent of steak stirred her hunger and she scoffed her food as lady-like as she could. Finishing, she sipped the straw of her strawberry flavoured cocktail, glancing at Jungkook as he washed away the last of his bulgogi with a glass of water.

“How was your food?” He asked curiously, watching as she sipped the red drink hungrily. 

“Good. Really good.” She replied. He grinned at her as she pushed the plates to the centre of the table and piled them neatly for the waiter to collect. They looked at each other in silence for a few moments before she spoke. “Do you like older woman?” She asked. The question had been bothering her a little and she felt the need to ask. 

His face turned pink as he took another sip of water. “You’re not that much older.” He replied. 

“You don’t know how old I am.” She said cooly.

Jungkook nodded. “Twenty-six. I saw your card when the waiter asked you for I.D.” He settled back in his chair, a little smugly. “The fact they asked you for I.D shows you aren’t that much older…” 

“It was just a courtesy thing.” She shook her head, knowing she was right. “They didn’t want to embarrass us by only asking for yours.” She paused. “They probably thought you were my brother.” 

He didn’t seem bothered by her claim. “I don’t see why it matters. I like you Young-soon.” His cheeks remained pink as he said it but his voice didn’t falter as he took her hand in his across the small, circular table. Her heart fluttered frustratingly in her chest as she contemplated this. There was another few moments of silence as she thought of what she was getting herself in to. The articles she had read earlier in the day flashed through her mind, threatening to ruin her evening, but the soft touch of his hand on hers brought her back to the present and to the man sitting opposite her. 

She sighed loudly, moving her thumb to brush over his knuckles gently. “I’ve booked an appointment at the doctor’s.” She said slowly, continuing the rubbing motion with her hand. She looked up from their interconnected hands to his face.

“Are you sick?” He asked, his voice filled with concern. She smiled softly… he really was sweet. 

“I was going to ask to have the coil fitted.” When he didn’t reply she went on. “I had it removed a few months ago…it’s a type of birth control…”

“Yeah, I know.” Jungkook blushed once more but didn’t elaborate. She nodded, suddenly feeling relieved that he was mature enough to know what it was and that, in the last few moments, she had finally made up her mind about their future together. She wondered vaguely if his last girlfriend, the one from the article, had one. 

“I’ll be a bit sore afterwards.” She met his gaze and smirked a little. “We won’t be able to have sex for a week or so…” She delighted in the way he shifted, a little uncomfortably, in his chair. It was worlds away from the unexpected confidence he had shown when they first slept together, just less than a week ago. 

“I don’t…” He began. “I don’t mind.” She noticed a change in his posture in the next few moments as he seemed to gather what she was implying…that she wanted this relationship to continue. He smiled at her sweetly, leaning over to kiss her knuckle.


End file.
